Close To Death
by FeliciaPenn
Summary: Just a Gerita Fan Fiction (plz give me feedback..)


Fanfiction #5 Gerita

Ludwig- *thought* hmmmm...strange, I havent seen Italy in a while, not since ze last training session. To think that his aim was that bad...I even held the rifle for him...I'm getting vorried, I've grown quite fond of him, and he is like a magnet to me. How veird...

Ludwig continued to worry about Italy. He had to clean up a won battle today. The Germans were fighting the French for more territory. It was a brutal battle. Both countries lost countless soldiers, and unfortunately, some innocent, peaceful countries got caught in the crossfire. When Ludwig returned to the battlefield (He had to leave the battle early to aid himself and another soldier)It was completely obliterated. Blood splattered nearby burned trees, fallen flags of both countries, and the pride of each country. Ash fell from the sky due to the burning trees and glazed everything in Ludwig's path. Ludwig knew this would be a grim day. The trail of ashes continued to spread and blow across the battlefield. Ludwig saw a strange figure in the distance, about 20 meters out in front of him. It looked like a soldier lying down.

L- Hallo! Are you injured badly?

No response. As Ludwig walked closer to the silhouette, he could start to make out some color through the foggy ash. The unknown soldier's uniform was blue, almost exactly like Italy's uniform. Once Ludwig saw the color of the uniform, fear struck him in the heart, he feared that his dearest friend had perished. Ludwig started to run towards the soldier yelling 'Italy! I'm Coming!'. When he got to the body, he turned the head upright. It was not Italy. Ludwig was paranoid; fear, worry, and shock was all churned into one emotion and pierced Ludwig's soul. His finest friend might be in the middle of a blood-drenched battlefield injured, dying, or even dead. Ludwig started to search frantically for Italy's body.

L- ITALY! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU DUMMKOPH!

Ludwig's senses were more alert than ever. he heard a faint noise in the distance. When he looked over to the pile of rocks the noise came from, he saw a bloody arm struggle its way into the air, possibly to signal him over there.

Italy- D...Doit...Doitsu...

L- Italy!

Ludwig lashed his way towards the pile of rocks where Italy was lying. Once he got there, he glanced at Italy's crimson body lying on a blood-soaked white flag. He cleared the rocks on Italy's body and gingerly picked up his body. A single tear rolled down Ludwig's cheek. The two barely made eye contact. Italy struggled to force himself to smile at Ludwig, he then let his drop with exhaustion and lack of blood. Ludwig saw that Italy had a gunshot wound in his left shoulder. Ludwig knew if he wanted Italy to live, he would have to get him to the medical tent about ½ a mile away from where he was standing. He threw Italy over his shoulder and bolted to the medical tent. Once he got there, there was only a couple people in the tent.

L- Get ze damn medic! I've got a gunshot victim

Fellow German soldier- He's Italian

L- SO!?

GS- We can't aid him

Ludwig was infuriated. He picked the German soldier by his neck with one hand and looked straight into his eyes.

L- WHY...NOT?

GS- Because he is not one of us...

Ludwig tightened his grip on the soldier's neck, nearly breaking it single-handedly.

L- If you don't save the Italian soldier, I will personally disembowel you with my bare hands, feed your limbs to my dogs, use your skin as the cover of my journal, use your lungs as bagpipes, and send the rest of you worthless body to france to be cooked up and eaten by German enemies as a dishonorable discharge.

GS- *gagging* yes...sir

L- Good, do your work well, or else you wont see your wife again

Ludwig threw the soldier to the ground and watched him intently as he slowly got up and started to work on Italy's wound. First, he gave Italy some whiskey so it wouldn't hurt him as the soldier was operating. Then the soldier took the bullet out of Italy's shoulder and dropped it on a metal tray. The soldier stitched the bullet hole with very poor, worn out sewing string. Finally, the soldier bandaged the wound thickly with gauze. Ludwig examined the bullet that came out of Italy's shoulder, it was a german bullet. Ludwig was filled with guilt, he was the one who launched the attack. 'This is my fault' he mumbled. He ordered the soldier to leave the tent and report to the boss the condition of the battle site. Once the soldier left, Ludwig knelt down next to the operating bed where Italy was lying and prayed that he would live to 'surrender' another day. Italy meant everything to Ludwig, plus he had so much to live for: his country, romano, japan, and grandpa rome...So much. Ludwig left the tent, he didnt want to see Italy suffer anymore. He needed space, to think. He thought intensely. This might be the end of a great friendship, a great bond between Ludwig and Italy.

**TO BE CONTINUED...(cause i dont know where to go w/ the story)**

**~ Feleasha Penn**


End file.
